Diego (The Cleveland Show)
Diego is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta?". He was Roberta's drag-racing boyfriend whom she went out with, despite her mother's disapproval. He was voiced by . Biography Roberta dumps Federline after he is proven to be a complete sissy, and searches for a boyfriend, who can act like a real man. She gives her number to a 24-year-old high school dropout named Diego, who is apparently fathering kids of an unknown mother. Donna strictly forbids her to see him ever again, but she angrily fights her, saying that she cannot control her. When Donna tells this to Cleveland, he chocks it up on her substandard parenting skills, which he had already been doing for a while. Donna becomes fed up with that and tells him to take care of the problem by himself, while she takes Kendra out to the spa. Cleveland fails at getting through to her any better than Donna, as she treats him with the same kind of crap. Diego pulls up at the house one night, ready to take her to his party, but before Roberta gets into the car, Cleveland banters with him, telling him not go go out with her. Diego is just as disobedient as Roberta and helps pull her into the car, while Cleveland tug-of-wars with him and wins, as Diego drives off in defeat. The next night, Roberta throws a huge, crazy party at her house and invites Diego, unbeknownst to Cleveland. Cleveland is eventually awoken by the loud party noise, and when he goes down there, he finds out that Roberta is nowhere to be found. Federline explains to her that Roberta has already left with Diego. Roberta is showing enjoying herself, riding in the car with Diego. Cleveland and Federline take Raymond's car and drive after them. Things get troublesome for Roberta, when Diego gets into a high-speed drag race. Roberta gets unnerved by the dangerous, illegal drag race, putting her life in danger. She begs Diego to stop the car, but he ignores her. When Cleveland and Ferdeline find them and catch up to them, they end up, joining the race. They throw Raymond out of the car, who is so stoned, that he's literally as solid as a stone. He gets in front of Diego's car, causing him to crash into him and stop, like a real rock. Raymond, completely unfazed, says "I'd like to solve the puzzle, Pat.", apparently having no idea what is going on. Cleveland gets Roberta out of the car and threatens to sue Diego, not for the high-speed car chase and kidnapping of his daughter, but because when he tried taking a plate of fajitas out of his car, he burned his hands on the hot plate. Once everybody leaves Diego in the wreckage of the car, the police come up, and ask for his citizenship validation, of which he has none. He is then fired out of a catapult, and sent back to Mexico. External links *Diego - The Cleveland Show Wiki Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Love Rivals Category:Adulterers Category:Neutral Evil Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Male